


Windows

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights go a little differently than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Damian's somewhere in his twenties during this.

There are a lot of times where Damian gets kind of mean in bed, not necessarily because he means to be, but because it’s a shield that he puts up when he thinks he’s getting too close to giving too much up. It’s something he has to work on and Jason can and will be there as best as he can for it. So, yeah, he can be mean and say nasty things and he feels bad about it but at the same time, he feels like he’s in part protecting himself.

And then there are nights like this.

He’s tired and he climbed in through Jason’s window and if he wasn’t the one breaking in, he’d be complaining about the security (or lack thereof), but he can weasel his way into places only about five other people in the world can make it. Besides that, he doesn’t feel like making a lot of noise about nothing, because sometimes it’s not worth it. He finds Jason sitting in front of a shitbox television on a moth-eaten couch, and he ditches the costume and climbs up under Jason’s extended arm without saying anything.

(There was a point in time when Jason would comment—and he’s tempted to now, even though they’ve been doing this for about five or six years, but he knows that things will go smoother if he keeps his mouth shut because Damian can be like a bad-tempered cat and if Jason says the wrong thing, things will go from cuddling on the sofa like a pair of lovebirds to shit in less than a second. So he keeps his mouth shut and doesn’t say anything, but pulls Damian a hair closer and presses a kiss against the top of his head and tries to get over the combination of expensive hair gel and air pollution climbing up through his nostrils.)

Damian tilts his head up and kisses Jason and Jason pretends like he wants to watch the t.v. instead, but he finally looks and grins and kisses back and when he dips Damian down so his back’s against the couch, Damian doesn’t complain. He doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to talk, sometimes, and the first time it happened—the first time he used his hands and small grunts and the occasional, “fuck me,”—Jason didn’t really know how to react except to push back and kiss with as much as Damian was demanding from him. He doesn’t want to talk and he gets tender and goes pliant in Jason’s hands. Sometimes he climbs on top and holds Jason down with his hands spread on his chest while he fucks himself, and Jason moves his hands up and down Damian’s thighs and he thinks that if he were younger, he might be bored, but for some reason, he doesn’t mind it so much.

He doesn’t mind it at all, in fact, when Damian comes first, and he doesn’t even care that he’s pulling one of the better blankets from the back of the couch to wipe up and wrap it over Damian’s shoulders. There are nights like this where Damian is docile and he presses lazy kisses against Jason’s neck and jaw, and Jason’s pretty sure he hears an, “I love you,” slip, but when he looks to make sure, Damian’s already asleep.


End file.
